365 Days of Invader Zim Drabbles
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: I have decided to make 365 drabbles/ ficlets for IZ. 4th one: Chocolate Covered Raisin day: Nyx and ZIm fight with holiday spirt! Rated T for Nyx's lang. and just a little wiggle room.
1. Fragrance Day

**(A/n) INSPIRATION SLAPS ME ONCE AGAIN! Actually it was just moi zoning out during lunch again. Don't ask how this came into my head, my oh so jacked up head. It just freaking did. I don't own IZ, just meh OCs and my terrible singing voice; I'm a flute player, not a singer. I will write one of these for everyday for one year. Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

March 21: Fragrance Day

Zim and Nyx trudged along the path when Tak passed by. Zim hadn't been aware but the day's holiday was fragrance day. As the well-disguised Irken walked past, Zim's head flew up. _What is that smell?_ He thought looking around. He looked at Nyx suspiciously and sniffed around her. _Nope. _Dib and Gaz walked in front of the Irken duo, Dib turned and his olfactory sense was assaulted by the smell of blackberries. The human began to search for the source of the smell. He looked at Gaz. _No, not even close._ Zim and Nyx passed with Tak trailing behind. With his nose clogged up with the smell of blackberries, Dib didn't notice the scent of lavender wafting in the air, mixing with blackberries.

"Now you will all be subjected to a video on today's holiday, which is meaning less and stupid. Now watch, you doomed children." Ms. Bitters hissed and disappeared into the shadows. The video started to play. Tak and Nyx rolled their eyes and Zim and Dib frantically sniffed the air, searching for the sources of the smells. The video was a poorly done retardedly short thing off of Youtube that lasted about ten minutes.

"Now, you doomed children, what is today's holiday, that will eventually doom us all into a financial crisis?" Only Nyx and Tak raised their hands. "Nyx?"

"Fragrance Day." Nyx replied.

"Yes, now the rest of you, besides Onyx and Tak, your parents will all get calls instructing them to love you less. Now I will teach you all about how this horrible holiday will doom us all." Ms. Bitters droned on until lunch. "Doom, doom, doom, now it's time for lunch. Don't die, it would cause extra paperwork."

Nyx and Zim walked together with Tak sprinting up to be next to Nyx and talk. Dib hid in the shadows where he grabbed Zim's wrist and dragged him into a janitor's closet.

"Dib-thing! Why did you drag the almighty and great Zim in this place?" Zim shouted.

"I've been smelling this... scent. Blackberries! I have no idea where it's coming from! It's driving me nuts! And you smell something too because I saw you sniffing the air in Ms. Bitters class, Zim." Dib explained.

"Zim did not smell blackberries! I smelled what Earthlings call lavender!" Zim exclaimed.

"Well we should get to lunch soon, before we're missed." Dib opened the door and closed it before Zim was able to get out.

"DIB THING! THE DOOR IS LOCKED! SOMEONE HELP MEEE!" Zim screeched from the small room as Dib chuckled to himself looking at the key he stole from Nyx that she had stolen from the Skool. _Eh, maybe someone will hear him, well it's impossible NOT to hear him he's so damn loud. Now off to eat some inedible crap and maybe even find out where those smells are coming from._ Dib looked back at the door for a second then walked off.

The bustling hellhole of a place to eat was a sanctuary from overly cheery teachers and overly evil teachers. But for Nyx and Tak it was a place to complain about Dib and Zim, who they sat behind.

"Try fucking living with Zim!" Nyx screamed.

'Try being behind Dib and listening to him mutter about Zim and you!"

"Wait he mutters about me?" Nyx asked.

"Yeah." Tak rolled her eyes.

'Try sharing a house with the one you probably hate the most. Who mumbles in his sleep about killing Dib and Tak." Nyx quirked her mouth into a scowl.

"He mumbles in his sleep?" Tak smirked.

"Well recharging but you know what I mean."

"He mumbles about me?" Tak raised her holographic eyebrows.

"Uh-huh."

"Hey guys." Dib slid into a seat across from the Irken girls with better disguises than Zim.

"Hello Dib-human." Nyx greeted, cringing at her genetic speech.

"Hi, Dib." Tak smiled slightly.

"DIB-THING!" An enraged shout from the door of the cafeteria silenced all conversations. A furious Zim stood, covered with bleach and other chemicals panting, looking at Dib with a stare of pure enmity. "You locked me in a fucking CLOSET! WITH CHEMICALS!" Everybody in the unsanitary room could clearly see that the green skin was burning.

Dib gulped and Nyx sighed. "C'mon bro. First of all calm down. Second you look HILARIOUS. Third, why don't we get you cleaned up." She dragged him towards the bathrooms that no sane person would go into no matter what, even if their life depended on it. When the duo was gone, all conversations among friends and classmates continued. Dib tried to single out the smell of blackberries but all he could pick up was lavender. Something flashed outside the windows. Storm clouds. Tak also picked up on the flash of light from the opposite side of the windows and the rain began to tap against the pane of the cheap glass. The skies looked gray instead of a hazy red and thunder rolled in the outdoors. Nyx emerged from the restroom with Zim trailing behind looking less like he was burning under chemicals and more like himself. The thoroughly pissed off Irken sat next to Dib as Nyx plopped down next to Tak.

"Would you two excuse me, I need to talk to the Dib." Zim hissed through clenched teeth. Nyx and Tak nodded.

"Zim, don't kill me!" Dib back off a little.

"No! That's not what I was going to say! I think I found out where the smell of blackberries is emitting from."

"Where?" Dib asked, eyes wide.

"Nyx." Zim explained. "That's how I never picked up on it before. It was too familiar."

"I still don't know exactly where the lavender is coming from and HEY! Why are you helping me? I locked you in a freaking closet for squirrel's sake!" Dib exclaimed.

"Yes that is true but I just noticed it and Zim can do whatever he wants." Zim stuck out his tongue defiantly.

"I might have a theory where the lavender is coming from: Tak. I think I didn't notice it before you told me about the smell is because she sits behind me but why are we smelling it now?" Dib asked, puzzled.

"Well isn't today Fragrance Day? Maybe they made the smell stronger." Zim suggested.

"Wow that was actually intelligent!"

"Yes, Zim is extremely smart! Hey! Zim is ALWAYS intelligent!" Zim shouted indignantly.

"Sure."

"Hey idiots! Lunch is almost over, got to get back to Bitters' room unless you two want detention in the Underground Classrooms!" Nyx yelled from the hallway.

"Doom, doom, doom." The bell rang stopping the hellish woman in her rant overusing the word, doom. "Now go home!" She shouted, pointed at the door and vanished into the shadows. Dib and Zim had come up with a plan: grab either Nyx or Tak and ask them about the smells. As the two girls walked out the door to exit the Skool they were pulled over by either Dib or Zim. Zim jumped over the stairs with Tak's hand in his as Dib sprinted off to the woods bordering the Skool with Nyx tailing behind close.

Tak was furious after Zim had practically kidnapped her. "What is the meaning of this Zim?"

"When ever you pass by today, it smells like the Earth flower, lavender. Why?" Zim asked bluntly.

"It's Fragrance Day today so I guess it's kind of highlighted." Tak looked at him and a breeze caught the beautiful smell and wafted towards Zim. As he took in the smell, someone crashed into him from behind, pushing him into Tak. Accidentally, his lips collided with hers for a brief period of time.

"Looks like Zim's got a girlfriend!" A random girl shouted out.

**At about the Time when Tak asked Zim why he kidnapped her:**

"Dib! What the fucking fuck, man?" Nyx ripped her hand out of his and flicked him off.

"Okay. All day today, you've been smelling like blackberries, why?"

"Dude, read the freaking calendar sometimes! It's Fragrance Day! That's why idiot! Don't need to kidnap me to read a calendar!" She ranted.

"Nyx, Nyx! Calm down!" Just then Dib took a risky move to shut her up. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. "Quit ranting! I just wanted to know why you smell like blackberries! Sheesh!"

**About the Same Time:**

Tak and Nyx were shocked at what had just happened. They both got small smiles on their faces and surprise attacked the boys, not with weapons but with a kiss each, for a long amount of time. Zim would remember it as tasting of lavender. Dib on the other hand, would recall his first kiss as blackberries.

"Happy Fragrance Day, Zim." Tak grinned at the shocked boy, in the Skool yard.

"Happy Fragrance Day, Dib." Nyx smiled wickedly at the surprised boy, in the forest behind the Skool.

**(A/n) There will be about 365 of these. Most will have OCs and ZaTr, but some might just be humor or no OCs. Some might not be as long as this one too. And whenever I listen to Move Along by All American Rejects, it sounds like they say 'mow the lawn'. And R&R peoples! More tomorrow!**


	2. National Goof Off Day

**(A/n) Well here's number two of my 365 drabbles. This one is probably going to be really short. This has lots of romance crap in it. I don't know how to describe it but possibly fluff? Possibly teen rated crap but not a smut? Yeah so even the author doesn't know. Read to find out and judge. JUST REMEMBER! Anyone can leave a review! I don't own IZ, remember that too! I only own my OCs and these very comfortable pants! Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

March 22,2012:

Zim and Tak were in the principal's office.

"These two had a PDA yesterday!" Ms. Bitters exclaimed pointing at the couple.

"It wasn't a PDA! Someone crashed into me and our lips collided! Simple!" Zim protested.

"What is a PDA?" Tak wondered.

"Public display of affection." Zim explained. "And even if it WAS a PDA then it wasn't in Skool hours!"

"But it was on Skool grounds. Suspension for a week." The principle declared. The door burst open with a grumpy looking Nyx and a disgruntled looking Dib. "Now what?"

"She started a fight again and he had a PDA with her." The security accompanying them listed.

"Suspension for all four of you! A week!"

* * *

><p>As the quartet was walking, Nyx randomly spouted out the day's date.<p>

"Hey guys its March 22."

"So?" Zim asked.

"Isn't today National Goof Off Day?" Tak asked.

"Yeah." Nyx replied.

"How do you two know about this?" Dib questioned.

"We actually look at calendars and don't kidnap girls then make out with them to know what fucking day it is!" Nyx screamed.

"Whatever. At least we don't kiss guys just to get back at them." Dib countered.

"It wasn't payback." Nyx and Tak grumbled.

"Then what was it then?" Zim sneered, for once taking Dib's side in an argument.

"Maybe we actually like you!" Both girls screeched at them and stormed away.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Girls:<strong>

"Well look on the bright side, today is National Goof Off day and that means we can do whatever we want to do except what we were planning to do." Tak shrugged.

"Well what were your plans?" Nyx asked. "Because I got nothing."

"I was going to go to Skool and avoid Zim." Tak explained.

"Ya can't avoid him now if those were your plans! My plans were to avoid Dib and go to Skool." Nyx was quiet for a moment then said," Well our plans for Skool are screwed so I guess because of our plans we have to hang out with the boys." Tak was already turning back to walk to the boys.

The two boys were muttering to themselves and not paying much attention when two people slammed into them. All four went down. Dib opened his eyes to find his face about two inches from Nyx's face. Zim opened his eyes to see his lips almost touching Tak's.

"Ah!" Both girls jumped off the two boys. "Our plans were to avoid you two but because of today's holiday, we are switching our plans! We are going to spend all day with you two."

Zim's eye twitched and Dib's mouth hung open. Nyx rolled her eyes and grabbed Dib's hand while Tak grasped Zim's hand. Each girl went in a different direction.

* * *

><p>A homicidal alien who he kissed in the forest yesterday was dragging Dib. Suffice to say, he was terrified and curious. The florescent green house pulled into view.<p>

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked.

Nyx just kept muttering to herself and dragging the scythe haired human towards the odd green house.

* * *

><p>The purple-eyed menace who had been hell-bent on killing him and who had kissed him just the other day had Zim in tow.<p>

"Where are you going Tak?" Zim asked, over pronouncing the 'K' in her name.

"Calm down, Zim." He was writhing in her grasp and as soon as she said those words, he struggled even more. She exhaled and turned to face him. Grabbing his shoulders, she gave him a kiss on the lips. Afterwards, Zim didn't struggle as much as he had before.

"Is that what calms you down?" Tak muttered jokingly.

"Possibly..." Zim replied slyly.

* * *

><p>Nyx opened the door and let in Dib where Gir immediately attacked him.<p>

"HELLO MARY!" Gir screeched clamping onto Dib's head.

"No Gir. Get off Dib now." Nyx said.

"NOOO!" Gir wailed.

"Yes." She grasped his antenna and threw him at a wall, where he shattered upon impact. "Uh-oh... Zim won't be too happy about that... LUA! RECONSTRUCT GIR!"

The black eyed SIR unit flew down saluted and picked up the dilapidated SIR unit and rocketed off to the labs.

"So now what?"

"I actually have no idea!" Nyx blinked, as if she hadn't thought about what to actually do when she had Dib. Then she smiled deviously. "Well we could do this..." She leaned in and kissed him. She bit his lower lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly and her serpentine tongue invaded. He melted into the kiss and they broke only for air for the next ten minutes.

* * *

><p>Tak and Zim sat on a bench in the park. They did that for twenty consecutive minutes.<p>

"Now what?" Zim asked.

"Well we killed twenty minutes sitting here." Tak replied.

"We could go to my base." Zim suggested.

"Alright." Tak shrugged. Her base was under repair from the last time Nyx had helped with homework. With that, they walked to the odd green glowing house.

* * *

><p>Nyx and Dib were on the couch sitting right next to each other. Doing absolutely nothing.<p>

Nyx looked at the clock. "Well that just killed ten minutes."

"Masteress, Gir has been repaired." Lua suddenly appeared in front of the Irken and human duo.

"Where is he?"

"I detained him in your room."

"WHAT?" Nyx sped towards the trashcan. She flipped herself over the lip of the can and went down.

"I guess I'll help." Dib looked at the other known elevator and sighed. "I'm taking a toilet down to an alien's lab. Wow that sounds so weird." He flushed himself and went down smoothly, despite his large head. The first thing he heard when he stepped off the platform was rock music blaring from some unknown source. The loud music changed to a Black Eyed Peas song.

"GIR! QUIT PLAYING WITH MY IPOD!" Nyx shouted, sprinting past Dib at top speed. Dib heard a thump and a triumphant shout. When the black-eyed Irken came out from the back room, she had Gir in one hand and her iPod in the other. "Gir, never go onto my side of the room again. Okay?" The girl spoke to him as one would speak to a small child who might not understand.

"Okeydokey!" The cyan and silver child shouted then ran off in the other direction.

"Your side?" Dib asked.

"Yeah," Nyx replied. "The lazy computer refused to make a separate room for me and a separate room for Zim so we share a bedroom. And nobody except Tak, Kat, Dab and Kota are allowed on my side. And well if Zim's DYING then I would let him on my side to help but nothing else. Wanna see?"

Dib didn't know how to respond to the question. The answer came out of his mouth before his brain could even comprehend the question. "Sure."

"This way then."

* * *

><p>Zim's base was in sight and was easily spotted. Not even a blind person could miss it with the cables sucking the power from the buildings next to it, the purple tinted windows, the green glow, and the lawn gnomes.<p>

"Inconspicuous much?" Tak snorted.

"It works." Zim shrugged.

'So what are we going to do?" Tak asked.

"Not a clue." Zim replied.

"Preview of coming attractions then." Tak smiled as a confused look over came Zim's face. She lightly kissed him on the lips. He stood still for a moment then lead the way to his base eagerly. _Gotta love boys. _Tak thought.

* * *

><p>"Well this is it." A small room divided into two parts. One was completely magenta with a circular bed with the Irken symbol on it. The other side was black with photos on the walls. The photos were of Tak, Zim, Kat, Kota, Dab, Sam, Gaz, Dib, Tenn, and a couple others. Each of these people were with Nyx. Some looked happier than others. Zim and Nyx looked pissed in one picture and happy beyond belief in another. The ones with Tenn, Tak, Kat, Kota and Dab all looked happy. The one with Gaz looked serious. The one with Sam looked neutral. The one with Dib looked calm.<p>

"This is my side." Nyx jumped on her circular bed and relaxed. She sat up and gestured for Dib to sit next to her.

"What should we do now?" Dib asked.

"I suggest this." Nyx moved in close to Dib and kissed him like she had before. He kissed back eagerly. Nyx put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. He reached up and took off her disguise bracelet, throwing it to the side. She opened one eye to see him pulling away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" A familiar and boisterous voice echoed around the compact room. Zim stood in the doorway, his eye twitching. Nyx squeaked and retreated to Tak. The two girls began to talk and Nyx blushed a dark green as Tak laughed. Zim pulled Dib aside, claws digging into his arm and drawing blood.

"What the hell Dib?" Zim hissed.

"What?" Dib asked, ripping his arm from the enraged Irken's grasp causing scratches to appear on his trench coat and skin.

"You're kissing my freaking sister in our room! That would make you angry too right, Dib-human?"

"Yeah! But Gir actually stole her iPod and I was helping to get it back and we ended up in here!"

Zim's eye twitched. "I guess this is ultimately our fault."

"How, Space-boy?"

"We came up with the plan to 'kidnap' them yesterday." Zim explained, sighing. "I ended up getting suspended and whenever I get suspended she gets in a fight because Zim goes to the principle's office and someone insults her or me. Then she punches them in the face. And you got suspended for a PDA with Nyxie. Which was another ripple affect of our plan, which also resulted in Tak's suspension. So it's pretty much our fault, but mostly the Dib's fault."

"Yeah.. Hey! How is it mostly my fault?" Dib protested.

"Well you came up with the initial idea..."

"No I didn't, you did."

"LIEEESSSSS!" Zim screeched, clawing at the air.

**With the girls:**

"I guess this is what we get for ditching our plans because of the tradition..." Tak muttered as Nyx nodded in agreement.

**(A/n) How was it? Yeah I said it would be short... it isn't... four freakin' pages in Word. Ugh I have something called the 'Fun-run' that's not even close to fun. Until tomorrow people of fanfiction. R&R, remember anyone can leave a review! Oh and I refranced a movie called Rear Window. Very good murder mystery movie. **


	3. Near Miss Day

**(A/n) Yep. This was yesterday's, sorry it's late. DON'T KILL ME! *narrowly misses pitchfork.* AHHH! I don't own IZ and no OC on this chapter. Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

March 23, 2012

Zim had checked the calendar today. A holiday called 'Near Miss Day'.

"Computer!" Zim exclaimed.

"Whaaat?" The lazy automotive device drawled not interested in the least with Zim.

"What is this... Near Miss Day?"

"When a large asteroid missed the Earth narrowly."

"I SHALL USE THIS... NEAR MISS DAY TO DESTROY THE EARTH! MWAHAHAHA!"

"But, sir. If you obliterate the Earth then you would obliterate Dib."

"So?"

"And possibly Tak." The computer added.

"..." Zim had no response. "Nevertheless, I shall make the gravity enhanced, attracting an asteroid to the Earth thereby rendering it helpless to an attack."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>As Zim got to work, Dib was journeying to the fluorescent base for two reasons: To thwart Zim and possibly see Nyx. Today Nyx was with Tak. Dib had no idea of that. The door was left open by the oblivious SIR unit, Gir, and Dib waltzed right in. After speaking to Lua, he deduced that Nyx was not there but he could still thwart whatever Zim's retarded plans were. He went towards the more welcoming elevator, the trashcan. He went down surprisingly quick, almost falling over. He spotted the idiotic Irken from the corner of his eye. Zim was wielding a welding tool and mask, working on something. Dib snuck quietly out of the elevator and into the shadows of a large machine.<p>

"Computer, show the schematics of the new machine."

"Whatever." A screen of a blueprint popped up in front of Zim. The title read 'Earth Gravitational Enhancer.' Dib had been thinking _I didn't know Zim knew words like schematics! He must be smarter than I thought... _then after reading the title of the blueprints _...Wait isn't today Near Miss Day? When Earth was almost nailed by a huge asteroid? I MUST STOP THIS!_ So then, being the idiot he is, Dib jumped out and screamed, "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS ZIM!"

"Dib-human!" The Irken spun around. "Where did you come from?"

"The elevator." The large-headed human pointed to the entrance.

While Zim was distracted, Dib pulled out an explosive that he had hijacked from Nyx. "Hey Space-boy! Look!"

Zim's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No! Do you know how powerful that is?"

"Actually," Dib appeared thoughtful for a moment. "No, but I stole it from Nyx."

"It could make a crater twice the size of the moon!"

"Why does she carry those?"

"Why did she teach you to pick-pocket? That's the better question!" Zim exclaimed. Then the lab exploded.

* * *

><p>The smoke didn't clear for four hours. When it did, Dib showed up in front of Zim, pointed at him and muttered," You jerk." Then he collapsed into the ashes.<p>

* * *

><p>Tak appeared out of the smoke thirty minutes later and looked at the two boys, lying in the ashes of a stupid mistake. "Oh you two are so stupid. Wait 'til Nyx hears about this one!" She flicked Zim's antennae and walked away laughing.<p>

**(A/n) Sorry it's late guys. Had to do some stuff for Skool yesterday. And for you guys wondering about the dare shows. The new chapters will be up tomorrow at 11 P.M. Eastern U.S. time at the latest, I swear! R&R guys.**


	4. National Chocolate Covered Raisin Day

**(A/n) This is pathetic. Just a warning but I had no inspiration. I don't own IZ just meh OCs and love for My Chemical Romance. Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

March 24, 2012

"Hey what's today?" Zim asked Nyx.

"Ugh I dunno. I don't feel like getting up." She was hanging over the edge of her black circular bed.

"I don't want to either."

"Too bad!" She threw a large black pillow at him, which hit him straight in the face.

"Ack! Nyxie!" Zim fell from his identical position, hanging over the edge of his maroon/magenta bed.

"Well," Nyx batted her eyelashes. "Since you're up, check the calendar, bro."

Muttering bad things, he walked over to the small calendar on the farthest wall from the beds. "Today is Chocolate Covered Raisin Day."

"Ew. Those are gross. How are ya recovering from yesterday?" Nyx snickered.

"Fine!" Zim snapped, pulling up a frustrated face.

"Ha!" Nyx convulsed in laughter and Zim pushed her off her bed onto the black floor." Eh bro! What the fuck?"

"How about a fight? To settle all our differences?"

"Sounds good." Nyx leaned in close to him connecting their foreheads. "This will be fun, bro." She smiled and pushed him to the floor.

The duo walked into the training room. As they did that, Tak opened the door, coming to see the twins. The purple-eyed Irken turned off her disguise and walked to the more used elevator. Nyx and Zim maliciously smiled at each other before drawing weapons. Tak swiftly and agilely moved out of the elevator to the lab floor. She looked at the small scorch mark left by yesterday's shenanigans and rolled her eyes. As she made her way to the training room, she stopped and watched the brother-sister duo fight. With chocolate covered raisins. Tak couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up from her throat. She watched as Nyx ran out of the treat, shrugged and threw the box at Zim. She watched Zim grab the remainder of the raisins and throw those all at once then chucked the box at Nyx. Tak laughed so hard she didn't hear the door leading from the training room to the hall open and the twins step out.

'Tak?" Zim asked peering at her in curiosity. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why did you guys fight with chocolate covered raisins?"

"Today is chocolate covered raisin day. Duh." Nyx looked down at her closest friend.

"Oh. Well bye." The purple Irken got to her feet and kissed Zim on the cheek, making him blush a dark green. Then she walked out wondering to herself: _If I had never crashed here again, then those two wouldn't have anyone moderately sane to keep them in check. I'm glad I crashed here. _

**(A/n) Yeah. Another update. IT'S MAGICAL! Seether and My Chemical Romance are epic. R&R peoples. Sorry this are sooo short but that's the way this is. Tomorrows will be MUCH longer! **


End file.
